The present invention relates to a light rays radiation cloth for use in medical treatment, specifically, a light rays radiation cloth for administering various kinds of medical treatments by radiating light energy corresponding to the visible light rays component of solar rays onto the diseased part of a patient or executing beauty treatment or health promotion, etc. by radiating the same onto the surface of person's skin.
In recent years, a large number of persons have been suffering from such incurable diseases as arthritis, neuralgia and rheumatism, or from pain as a result of an injury or from an ill-defined disease. Furthermore, persons cannot avoid the effects of growing old on one's skin which progresses gradually from a comparatively young age. On the other hand, the present applicant has previously proposed to focus solar rays by the use of lenses or the like, to guide the same into an optical conductor, and to transmit them onto an optional desired place. Those solar rays transmitted in such a way are employed for use in illumination or for other similar purposes such as for cultivating plants, chlorella and the like. About the process, visible light rays, not containing ultraviolet and infrared rays, help to create a living body reaction which in turn promotes health and prevents a person's skin from growing old. Furthermore, those visible light rays help to relieve pain caused by arthritis, neuralgia, bedsores, rheumatism, injuries and bone fractures. Such beneficial results have been experienced and can be substantiated by the present applicant.